willandsebfandomcom-20200213-history
Message Received
Synopsis When the Doctor finds out that one of the nastiest monsters in the universe has escaped, he, Georgia and Conner board the SS Hurricane and try to find it. Will they be able to save the Crew and capture the monster? Plot A man called Bao Lam is walking down a corridor on the SS Hurricane when it stops. Bao uses his communicator to ask Captain Fry what is going on, but soon the communicator stops working and Bao is killed by a vicious beast. The Doctor reveals that the purple flashing sphere that he has found in the TARDIS is very bad news, and that it is a way of communicating between him and Regal Youngblood. The TARDIS lands at Regal's house and Regal tells the Doctor that a monster has escaped. The Doctor tells Georgia Bell and Conner Bennet how he and Martha Jones had visited a space base when a monster attacked and killed most of the crew. The Doctor had captured the monster and gace it to Regal, who was a member of the crew, to keep it locked up. The monster was called a Rawrx and now it had escaped. The Doctor followed the monster to the SS Hurricane, and locked the TARDIS so Georgia and Conner couldn't get out, as it was too dangerous. The Doctor met Hannah who introduced him to the crew: Niina, Ysabelle Quadrelli, Maria Martinez, Captain Fry, Ryker, Ethan and the dog, Rufus. Hannah also explained that the SS Hurricane was a trade ship owned by the Eighth Great and Bountiful Human Empire. Suddenly, the ship stopped and a report came through from Bao, another crew member. The Doctor explained that the Rawrx has probably just boarded the ship and killed Bao, so the Doctor, with Hannah, Ryker, Captain Fry, Maria and Rufus go to find Bao. They soon find Bao, lying dead in a corridor, next to a huge hole in the side of the ship. The Rawrx then used the communicators to scare the crew with its deep voice. Meanwhile, Georgia and Conner managed to get out of the TARDIS, but they are attacked by the Rawrx. The Doctor bursts into the room and Hannah blows a hole in the ceiling, which the Rawrx is pulled out of into space, this almost happens to Conner, but the gravity and oxygen fields stabilise just in time. Conner is knocked out, so he is taken to med-centre, Ysabelle is told to come to med-centre by Captain Fry, as she is the ship's nurse. The Doctor, Georgia, Maria, Rufus, Ryker, Captain Fry and Hannah leave Conner and Ysabelle to try and find the Rawrx. The Doctor manages to talk to the Rawrx, who tells them that a man taught him how to speak. The Rawrx then jumps down from the ceiling and kills Maria. The Doctor and the others get through a door and the Doctor secures it with his sonic screwdriver. The Doctor then fixes the communicators so the Rawrx cannot interfere with them. The Doctor contacts Regal, who manages to tell them where the monster is, unfortunately he's heading for the hospital. Conner wakes up and Ysabelle tells him he was knocked out and tells him the current situation. Ysabelle leaves the hospital to see if her communicator stops crackling, but she is killed by the Rawrx. The Doctor and his team find the Rarwx, who scurries off to their surprise. The Doctor's team now with Conner go to the library to find out more about the Rarwx and why he has chosen the SS Hurricane to attack. Meanwhile, Ethan admits his feelings for Niina at the bridge and they get together. Ryker led the others to the library, which was full of old books. They all search the books trying to find references to a creature like the Rawrx. Hannah read about a monster that ate the crew of a ship because it was hungry. Captain Fry read on the ship's log that several companies have been put out of business by the SS Hurricane including Regal's, but Regal hadn't told the Doctor this. Suddenly, the Rawrx's voice announces that the bridge is in trouble, and that they're next. Back at the bridge Ethan and Niina begin to worry when the Rawrx begins to smash into one of the doors into the bridge. Niina kissed Ethan and ran through another door as the Rawrx smashed into the bridge and killed Ethan, who attempted to delay it by sending an electrical current through the floor. The Doctor's group meet up with Niina, who is very upset. The Rawrx, meanhile, takes control of the ship and drives it towards the sun. Hannah and the Doctor decide to go with the Doctor's plan and blow the ship up with the Rawrx, they find the remote control mines, but then the Doctor notices a false wall. The Doctor opened the false wall to find a whole new circuit of chambers belonging to Abasi Okoro, who explains he did a black market deal while working on the SS Hurricane and was forced to leave, but the crew built the secret chambers for him to live in, and he could come out whenever there was nobody around. The crew thought he had left his black market ways but he had been buying fools gold off a secret supplier and selling it on as real gold, but one of his customers had been caught with the Fools Gold by the police. The Doctor then realises that it was Regal who had released the Rawrx and set it after Abasi, he had contacted the Doctor, so that he would capture the Rawrx before it started destroying the rest of the system. The Doctor then begins his plan of action, placing mines around the outside of the bridge. The Rawrx, however, disables the escape pods and stops the remote from working unless the person holding it is right next to the mines. The crew board the TARDIS and Abasi sacrifices himself to destory the ship and the Rawrx. Hannah, Ryker, Ethan, Niina, Captain Fry, Rufus, the Doctor, Georgia and Conner confront Regal about the incident and the police soon arrive to arrest Regal. The crew say a tearful farewell to the Doctor and his friends and the TARDIS departs. Cast *The Doctor *Georgia Bell *Conner Bennet *Martha Jones *Regal Youngblood *Captain Brandon Fry *Hannah *Niina *Maria Martinez *Ysabelle Quadrelli *Ethan *Ryker *Bao Lam *Abasi Okoro *Rufus *Finley *Mavis *Daferage *The Rawrx Category:Doctor Who Episodes